


the strongest armor can't protect you from your demons

by SnorkleShit



Series: I thought of angels (choking on their halos) [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Armor, Cardin Winchester is a Faunus, Faunus!Cardin, M/M, SHOOOPPPPPPINNNNGG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell, Cardin and Team JNPR go armor shopping, and discuss family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the strongest armor can't protect you from your demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saph/gifts).



> SOUNDTRACK:  
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/letting-people-down-is-my-thing-baby

"Who gave you this bunk armor, anyways?" Jaune asked, as they walked down the street. 

"My half brother, Jonathan. He thought it was ironic, I think." Cardin huffed, a bitter taste in his mouth at the memory. 

"He doesn't sound nice!" Nora said with a frown.

"He's not. None of my family is." _Including me._ His mind supplied.

"I'm guessing they won't be coming for Family Visitation Day?" Pyrrha asked.

"Actually, it's a whole week." Russell said.

"Yes, but the party itself is just a day." Ren corrected. 

"No, they won't be. Will yours?" Cardin asked, as they turned the corner. Russell and Team JNPR were taking him to get new armor in town. 

"Only my sister, Andromeda. My parents are at a meeting in Atlas for the next two weeks. They come to everything else, so I told them it's alright if they miss something." Pyrrha shrugged.

"My mom and my little brother will be here in a few days, they're really excited." Russell said, popping a piece of gum in his mouth. 

"I can't wait to see Grandma Mura!" Nora exclaimed, and Ren nodded. Jaune cocked his head.

"Wait, are you guys actually related?"

Ren shook his head. "No, but both of our parents have always been busy as hunters, they were in the same team at Beacon. My grandmother raised us both, and would rather die than miss an event." 

"Grandma Mura is the best! You guys are going to loooovvee her!" Nora exclaimed, skipping down the street.

Cardin cleared his throat. "What about your parents, Jaune?" He asked.

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "They'll actually be here tomorrow morning..."

Pyrrha screeched to a halt. "What? Why didn't you tell us! We need to decorate the dorm!" She exclaimed. Jaune waved his hands.

"Oh, trust me, we don't have to. They don't notice those types of things." He assured her. She relaxed, then turned to point across the street.

"We're here." She announced. They all crossed the street and entered the building marked _Achilles Armors and Accessories._

A man with a long, pointy, oiled beard stood behind the counter.

"Miss Nikos, always a pleasure. Are you in need of a replacement?" He asked, bowing slightly as she entered.

"No, Chiron. My friend here needs an entire new suite of custom armor." She said, gesturing to Cardin, who stepped forward. Chiron glanced over him, eyes inspecting him.

"That will be pricy." Chiron said.

"I'll be paying for whatever he needs." Pyrrha said smoothly. 

"What? No!" Cardin exclaimed. She shot him a look.

"That wasn't an offer." She said firmly, and something in her look made him snap his mouth closed. 

"Very well. Come around back, my friends, and we'll get started. What is your name, son?" Chiron asked as he beckoned him down the hall.

"Cardin Winchester." He replied. Chiron's eyes widened.

"As in _the_ Winchester family?" He asked.

"Yes." Cardin responded.

"Then consider this suit of armor on the house. Without your father's genius I'd be out of job! Come, let me get your measurements!" Chiron exclaimed. Cardin frowned the mention of his father, but followed anyway. It would be stupid to turn down free armor. Better than Pyrrha paying for it, that's for sure

He led them to a room, where he took Cardin's measurements and asked him the type of armor build he was used to.

"And what color scheme do you desire, sir?" Chiron asked. Cardin considered this. He hadn't actually liked the old armor's colors that much. But then again, he'd worn them for so long...

"Black base and gold trim."

Chiron scribbled on his board. "Any pattern or insignia?" 

Cardin rolled his neck as he thought. An image came to mind. Maybe it was too much. Maybe it was just enough of a 'fuck you' too the world. Something to convince everyone that he was fine with it. An appropriate lie. 

"Wing bones, across the back, in the gold." He finally decided. He heard Nora suck in air behind him. 

Chiron nodded. "Wait here, it shouldn't take long. The state of the art equipment we have is thanks to your father, after all." And with that, he was gone.

"Dude, that's so badass." Russell exclaimed.

"I am a badass, after all." Cardin mimicked Chiron's lofty, matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, you are!" Jaune exclaimed with an admiring smile. A smile that made his stomach do flips.

Soon enough, he was in a dressing room, strapping on the new armor, high quality metal smooth to the touch. Smooth everywhere except the backplate. Cardin ran his fingers over the skeletal wings etched into the metal. His heart ached, and he felt suddenly ashamed of the decision. But then he stood up straighter and forced the feeling away, strapping the metal pieces in place. They all fit perfectly. 

"You look amazing!" Nora exclaimed in excitement when he walked out.

"Indeed." Chiron agreed.

"It will serve you well on the battlefield." Pyrrha said, as way of a compliment.

"I sure hope so if he keeps jumping off cliffs." Russell said.

"Shut up, that was one time!"

"I'm still mad I missed it...." Russell muttered.


End file.
